A. Field of the Invention
This invention is related with a foldable scissor type hunting seat to support and/or hold a weapon, and more specifically, to a simplified arrangement to maintain the weapon support arm in a hunting position and allow to be folded when folding the seat.
B. Description of the Previous Art
In the scientific, sport or professional hunting, a fork pole driven in the ground has been used to face its branched end as a support aid for the weapon of the hunter. Such devices have the disadvantage of being more or less foreshortened to avoid annoyance impeding its height adjustment and rotation to stalk and hunt the game being a week support for the weapon and demanding continuous retaining by the hunter.
The hunting tripod is a variation of the fork pole having three legs serving as independent support, this results in an increment in weight and things to carry with.
To make the hunter's operation more comfortable, a series of hunting devices which can be plied, stored and easily carried away has been proposed to avoid the hunter to carry with heavy and annoying equipment.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,229 discloses a foldable hunting seat comprising a seat and a support arm having variable height weapon retaining means, to support and/or hold the weapon, articulately coupled to said seat, which is adapted to support and/or hold the weapon at an adjustable height without the need of a hunter to grasp it and allows to rotate the weapon.
Said foldable hunting seat includes a foldable fastening linkage for the support arm, comprising a pair of rods articulately coupled to each other and secured to the hunting seat and to the support arm, each having a lock recess and stops to allow a steady retention of said support arm when it is in an assembled position and be folded when folding the hunting seat.
This fastening linkage, however resulted in an increasing production cost of the hunting seat because of the separate manufacture of rods and machining of lock recesses and stops, as well as its incorporation in the hunting seat.
It was therefore highly desirable to provide a simplified arrangement by which said weapon support arm be articulately fastened to the hunting seat to be placed in a hunting position and folded when folding the seat.
To overcome those disadvantages and with the above needs in mind, Applicant has invented a new simplified arrangement to maintain the weapon support arm of the hunting seat in an assembled position and allow to be folded when folding the seat, by including at least a stop pin in at least one of the vertical legs of the hunting seat, and providing the support arm with a "U" shaped lower end presenting two branches articulately fastened to the vertical legs of the tubular members of the seat and a horizontal connecting member which rests in the stop pin of the vertical leg to maintain the weapon support arm in a hunting position and allows to be folded when folding the seat.